Guardian Angel
by Tomei Sobou
Summary: A new epic (yeah right) fanfic set in Evangelion


Legal Stuff: I don't own Eva. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be a real anime and you'd all be paying me to see it then writing your own fanfics based on it. But since I don't, it's not, and you won't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guardian Angel - Prologue

In the year 2395, a set of documents were unearthed near the site of 21st century Tokyo 3. Written in cryptic figures that at the time no one could decipher, they puzzled those who discovered them. Years later a connection between Nerv, an organization working under the Japanese government, and the Dead Sea Scrolls was made. Upon comparing the documents to the Scrolls, it was discovered that while they were not the same scrolls that historians had pieced together centuries before, but they were written in the same text.  
At first the scientific community was shocked, for they assumed that these were none other than the missing volumes of the Dead Sea Scrolls, having apparently fallen into the hands of Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutski. Translation of the new scrolls began immediately.  
At the same time though, one group of historians insisted that they had to be fake. They insisted that the new scrolls were simply some kind of forgery planted near the site of their discovery to further some neo-archeologist's personal agenda. After some time the argument was finally to be settled as one of the scrolls was submitted to radio carbon dating.  
Now it appeared that the scrolls were in fact NOT authentic, as the tests concluded that the parchment they were inscribed on was made some time between the 21st and 22nd centuries.   
Again the scientific community was puzzled. If the scrolls were a forgery, then who made them? And how did they end up near the ruins of Nerv headquarters?  
Finally in 2403, a rough translation was released to the public. The findings were more shocking than historians had originally imagined. The writer of the scrolls makes himself known from the beginning, and they were scribed by none other than Professor Fuyutski himself.   
Why the professor took the time and how he was able to write the scrolls by hand in an ancient dead language is unknown. But it is believed that they give an eyewitness account of the great Angel War, and the prevention of the Third Impact. A time period that still remains a mystery, as no official records of it are known of today. It is our hope that by completely deciphering the new scrolls, that we may fully understand the events of 2015, and learn more about the men and women who chose to stand against the forces of heaven itself.-Taken from The False Scrolls by Professor Keichi Takahashi  
[==========================================================]

Those were indeed hard times for all of us. I was fortunate enough to have not been involved with the fighting itself, but we all felt the impact of the attacks. Some of us had to sit by, huddled away in shelters while our friends fought those monsters on the surface. I almost lost two of the most important people in my life to the angels. But we did the only thing we could do, survive. We'd wait out each attack, and when it was over we'd pick up the pieces and get on with our lives. We made the best of it, and a few of us managed to create some fond memories to remind us that things weren't all bad. Times were hard, but they were such a part of my life that I can't imagine having grown up without them. -Taken from Surviving Heaven by Hikari Suzahara (Unedited Version)  
[==========================================================]

What you are about to read is an account of what is known as the Angel War. No accurate account of these events exists, save for the above mentioned scrolls. The book by Mrs. Suzahara is one of very few literary works that still survive from that era. But years after the war it was deemed a threat to international security and censored accordingly. As it is in print today, it tells little or nothing about what really happened and what IS in it is considered to be largely fabricated. A few 'underground' copies of the true book still exist though. I was lucky enough to find one of these rarities and enjoyed reading Hikari's view of the war. But she wasn't directly involved in it, so her story isn't very informative and a little biased.  
Please do not question how I know what I do of the things that happened in 2015.  
Even today, scientists do not believe the stories that are told about the war. They claim that it is impossible that angels really exist, and that at one point they engaged in a brutal struggle with humanity over the fate of the earth. However I assure you that the angels WERE real. I know this because one of those angels proved to be humanity's greatest ally.  
Contrary to popular belief, the major players in this story AREN'T the two commanders, Ikari and Fuyutski. They had a great deal to do with what happened, but in the end Ikari realized just how far out of his control things had gotten. As for Fuyutski, he was more or less an observer to the events, having very little impact on them directly.  
The real story is that of two young girls and one boy. Each of them would walk away from the conflict, but not without paying a heavy price first. They were all changed by what they saw and did. One found a soul she didn't even know she had. One faced emotional trauma the likes of which no human has ever had to endure. And the boy, the true hero of the story, he became earth's savior. He didn't do it because he wanted to, or for personal gain. He did it because he HAD to. When we needed a hero, a scared child rose up to become our guardian angel.  
This is their story.  
This is HIS story.


End file.
